The Empty Ed
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: A Halloween story based on The Doctor Who episode "The Empty Child" and Ed, Edd, and Eddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween Dear Readers! I know that Halloween is fast approaching, and wanted to get a scary story out there! This story is based loosely on the Doctor Who episode 'The Empty Child' which is absolutely fantastic. It borrows heavily, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Empty Ed<strong>

**Chapter 1: Are You My Mommy?**

The sun had just gone down minutes ago, which considering it was summer, was quite late in the evening. Most of the kids of the cul-de-sac weren't quite ready to call it a night yet, since school was out, and their curfews were relaxed a bit, except for one responsible young man.

"Eddy? Don't you think we should head to our respective homes for the evening?"

"Relax Sockhead. I heard Kevin is planning to play Flashlight Hide and Go Seek! We gotta go!" The shorter boy responded. After the fated incident with Eddy's brother, they were on good terms with the other kids, even the Kankers weren't quite as feared and shunned as they once were.

"Are you certain? I'm sure if Mother and Father were in town, they would not approve of me fighting against my circadian rhythm."

"Your what now? Don't worry about it, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

That's called foreshadowing, boys and girls.

Edd hung his head in defeat before sighing, and mumbling "Oh Dear..." before following Eddy at his usual gait.

Everyone was running and laughing in the darkness, the glow of flashlights bouncing around almost resembling a rave. The full moon had come out tonight, and shone like a bright white beacon against the bleak night sky.

"You got me Nazz!" Johnny 2x4 said smiling wide.

A new voice cut through the sound of children's laughter like nails on a chalkboard, "Are you my Mommy?"

All flashlights suddenly pointed towards the newest figure, and all laughter and speech quickly died down. A small child, wearing what appeared to be an old gas-mask stood there. Short, blonde, spiky hair peeked out from behind the mask, and black straps secured it tightly to the boy's head. Dressed in old, dirty clothes, he looked unremarkable save for some bruises on his hands.

Double D felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something wasn't right about this child. Those clothes looked like something out of the 1940's, as well as that mask.

Johnny was the closest, and took the opportunity to ask, "Heya buddy. Are you looking for your mom?" He crouched down and put a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder. The boy's head snapped up, almost as if looking Johnny in the eye, and repeated, "Are you my Mommy?" in a muffled tone. Johnny went to get up, but the boy's hand grabbed his arm instead.

"Hey! Let go! Ahh! It burns!" Johnny screamed out loudly in obvious pain. The child's grip didn't loosen though, if anything it got tighter as the boy struggled. The neighborhood kids were all frozen in shock, their flashlights on the scene before them. Johnny dropped to the ground and appeared to convulse. Plank clattered across the concrete, discarded. Johnny writhed in agony on the ground, and his screams became muffled, as he appeared to choke. Double D's flashlight focused on the boys mouth, as something forced its' way out. A black mass oozed out, almost like oil. Instead of dripping off of him though, it spread over his face and began to take shape. The terrified whites of his eyes were covered, and as a pulse hardened the material, two large black orbs replaced his eyes. The transformation complete, he rose up with an identical mask to the intruder.

"Dude... Uh, Johnny?" Kevin warily ventured as he shined his flashlight on the bald boy.

Their former friend looked towards the boy in the red hat, before tilting his head at an angle and asking that dreaded question. "Are you my Mommy?"

The original echoed the question, as they both took steps towards the neighborhood kids. For each step one of these children made, the neighborhood kids took one step back.

Eddy was the first to yell out. "EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

The kids all ran in different directions. Nazz went to Kevin's house with him. Their natural athletic ability gave them a huge lead on getting there, and locking the doors and windows. In all of the commotion, two teens ran into each other, colliding hard. Double D was dazed, but a hand swam into his vision and he clung on to it like a lifeline. He was pulled up, and drug along by his savior, Marie Kanker. He mumbled his thanks and looked back at the two possessed children. Someone had tripped, and they were closing in. Edd didn't want to imagine which one of his friends had succumbed to this surreal experience, and looked away. His vision caught sight of the moon, which had suddenly turned a rusty blood red color.

A little ways away from our main characters, a new addition to the soulless children got up and stretched his lanky figure. The new gas mask secured tightly to his head, a thick foreign accent spoke out, "Are you my Mommy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Of course I missed the Halloween deadline. But, I hope that you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Empty Ed<strong>

**Chapter 2: Double D & Marie**

Double D dove in his front door with Marie hot on his heels. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. They were vaguely aware that the lights were not on, but the adrenaline had kept it from being a priority. The power was completely out, and had they checked everyone else's house, they would have found more of the same.

"We... made... it!" Double D wheezed towards his former stalker. They embraced tightly, as nothing like surviving (albeit temporarily) brings people together better. Edd looked into Marie's visible eye, and overcome with emotion, they both leaned forward for a vulnerable kiss in the dark.

A knock sounded at the door which froze their intentions, as well as the blood in their veins. Panic set in when a haunting voice asked, "Are you in there, Mommy?"

The two teens untangled themselves from each other, as they stared back at the door in mute horror. The pounding continued unabated. "Mommy..."

Then the phone started ringing. Marie and Edd both looked towards the phone though neither wanted to. They were too terrified to move to pick up the receiver. Then, a voice rang out clearly from the answering machine. "Mommy... Mommy..." Repeating over and over. It was a good thing Marie had dyed her her blue, because it would have gone white with the bone-chills she had.

Double D's heart started doing double duty, when a small, dirty-looking hand reached in through his mail slot and felt around for the door handle. Thankfully its' arm was not long enough to reach. Getting up, he looked towards Marie for some strength who had apparently ran off, and gulped audibly.

"Y-you're mother is not here." he said as loudly as he dared. It came out almost as a whispered question. The voice either didn't hear him or didn't care about what he said, because it started screaming "Please let me in Mommy! I'm scared out here!"

A hand tapped Edd on the shoulder, and he almost peed himself, before realizing it was just Marie, who had returned. She handed him a golf club, and he took it gratefully. She had a baseball bat in hand, and motioned for him to open the door. Nerves on high alert, he walked up, and announced loudly, "Okay, I'm going to open the door now." The child seemed to register this, because he withdrew his small arm from the mail slot.

They silently counted to three and Edd threw open the front door, they were prepared to fight for their lives, but the demonic child was gone.

"I guess he got scared and ran off?" Marie ventured uneasily.

Edd nodded as if to say 'hopefully', and added, "I hope everyone else is doing okay."

Marie paled at that. Double D quirked an eyebrow at her. She fished into her pocket for her cell phone, and pulled it out desperately. "No, no, no!" She wailed as she checked it. "Double D! Do you have a signal on your cell?"

Edd's eyes widened at that, panic had overridden his sensibilities. He could call the police! Grabbing his phone, he deflated when he saw he also had no signal.

"My sisters are out there with that... thing! We gotta go get 'em!" She frantically yelled, breaking the silence.

Ever the voice of reason, Eddward responded quickly. "Absolutely not, Marie. It is much too dangerous!"

Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed his arm. "Please... Double D. We have to help them. They're my family!"

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He mumbled to himself as they took back streets, and darted in-between shrubs.<p>

"What did you say?" Marie whispered.

"Oh... uh, nothing. Let's keep moving." Edd responded. The two teens were silhouetted by the crimson moon, and the bleak, darkened sky.

Hopefully they would make it in time. They had to!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


End file.
